April Fool's Love
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Dean gets a surprising visitor


From the beginning Dean had known that being with a Trickster had meant pranks, even when he had discovered that the Trickster was not the Trickster but the archangel Gabriel. But Dean had thought that was at an end with Gabriel dying at Lucifer's hands. It had been years since Dean had lost Gabriel. Still though every time April Fool's comes around Dean had waited for something to happen every single time, always wishing something would but nothing ever happened of course. Gabe was dead and nothing Dean did would ever change that, no matter how he wished it. Though these days Dean was grateful that Gabe was dead, as that way he could not see what Dean had become...nor could he see what Heaven had become. Both would hurt his lover dearly and Dean would not see him hurt like that for anything in the world. Even having Gabe back again.

Gabriel was dead and Dean was alone but it was for the best as it spared Gabriel and Dean knew that he deserved it. Even if he missed Gabriel and the pranks and.. everything more then Dean could say. When Gabriel had been alive, Dean had hated April Fool as he knew that the pranks would be non-stop and Gabriel would insure that Dean remember Gabriel every moment of that day. So from the first April Fool after they met till the last, the entire day was filled with pranks and Dean had both loved and hated it while Sam.. Sam had just rolled his eyes, bitch faced and spent the day elsewhere while saying that Gabriel truly was perfect for his brother. The first April Fool after Gabriel's death had been hard. The entire day had been a reminder of what he had lost and the fact that he had to do it without Sam made it doubly so. Lisa hadn't understood why Dean got incredibly drunk that day, probably coming close to alcohol poisoning.

The years following had seen Dean repeat that save for the one where he was in Purgatory. Then he had not known when the day was but when Dean had thought it might be Dean had spoke about Gabriel to Benny. Who had been surprised to discover that Dean had been lover to an archangel. April Fools was now a day to get drunk and to spend it remembering Gabriel and this year especially as it would be the last year the Mark was going to insure it would probably be the last. So Dean was expecting that he wouldn't even remember the day after he was done but then everything changed.

The pranks started at exactly midnight on April Fool's Day.

Even while most of Dean was being driven nuts but whatever the hell was going on, a tiny part of him was enjoying it. All the disastrous that were happening around him would have on any other day but in this day...On this day it was great. It was like Gabriel was back and thus no matter how annoying it was or how confused Cas was becoming Dean, loved it. It was like Gabe was back and that was what Dean wanted to feel, enough so that he would deal with the clothes gone missing, the drinks turned into something else sadly non-alcoholic, the food having extra things in it, the weapons randomly moving. IF the hunt was still going on it would be bad but since they had ganked the vampires killing, it was alright.

Today Dean would not look into who was pulling all the pranks and pretend. If they were still going on after today then Dean would make it stop but for now...For now Dean would just pretend it was Gabriel doing it all. Sam had looked at Dean and seemingly known what he was thinking so he had asked Cas to fly him back to the bunker and Dean was fine with that. Sam had never understood his relationship to Gabriel, as his brother had never forgiven Gabe for the whole killing him repeatedly thing while Dean had gotten a laugh from it. Sam hadn't understood but he had left it alone, as especially after Ruby he had no right to talk about relationships and after Gabriel had died Sam had admitted that he was good for Dean.

Dean was happy to be alone, wanting to have this day to remember what had once been but then Cole had called out of the blue and Dean...Dean had told him where he was as Cole was being shipped back and he had enjoyed being with him in that cabin before Sam had gotten there. Dean was surprised that Cole wanted a repeat as not only had Dean killed his father but Cole was also married but he wasn't going to argue. Gabriel was dead and Dean wanted something to hold onto. The Mark was destroying him and Dean wanted something other then the Mark to think about on this day. The day that Gabriel had once admitted to creating and was thus the one day that Dean thought about Gabriel the most.

When Cole arrived, Dean didn't let him talk just kissed him and frog marched him to the bed while pulling off his clothes and letting Cole pull off his.

"Hello, Deanno."

Dean stiffened at the oh so familiar voice and did not turn around for a moment as he braced himself and then he did and was unsurprised to see Gabriel. Or rather something that looked like Gabriel. Dean pulled his gun out while Cole grabbed one from Dean's bag.

"Get out of his body now or I will shoot you and if that doesn't kill you I will dissect you until I find out what does."

The thing wearing Gabriel's form smiled. "I didn't know you cared that much, Deanno." Dean cocked his gun and the thing rolled his eyes. "The first time I kissed you was right after you 'killed' me the first time we met. Sam had gone to sleep but you had left the motel room and were drinking outside while looking at the stars...I knew that I should leave you alone...That you were Michael's but...couldn't leave...I had been drawn to you from the moment I saw you..And you had been drawn to me from the first, even though I was being a janitor...Michael may have been your destiny "Dean winced at the reminder, "But I was your fate."

Dean stumbled back, uncertain. "You...You could be reading my mind ...This." Dean's hand stopped shaking and he refocused. 'Gabriel is dead. You are not Gabriel. Whatever this is, its just like when Metraton tricked Cas. You are using my...my weak spot and I will make you pay for that."

"Dean, while I can read your mind it is not why I know all of that. I know because I am Gabriel and I can do anything. " Dean rolled his eyes as he always did when Gabriel made comments like that but stopped when he remembered this was not Gabriel. " Dean...The reason I chose to go against my brother in the end was not because I wanted to save humanity but because I wanted to save you...To let destiny continue on its destined path was to lose you to Michael.. Michael would have consumed you until all you were was Michael ...and I couldn't lose you to my brother...I could give a shit abut humans as they lost me my family...You are all that has mattered to me for a long time...Before you I hadn't let anyone near me or allowed myself to feel as I had lost my family.. Your it for me, Dean."

Dean knew that he shouldn't listen to Gabriel...to the thing that looked like Gabriel but the words...Dean had always wondered what had changed Gabriel's mind as he knew the archangel was non to fond of humans and yet he had gone against Lucifer. His most favored brother. It had never seemed right to Dean but he had never been able to find out the answers. Cas hadn't known as he hadn't seen his brother for millenias and even when Gabriel had been in Heaven, the Archangels had mostly kept to each other so Cas hadn't been much help.

Cole noticed that Dean was seemingly listening to the creature in front of them and he grabbed Dean's arm to get attention."Winchester, if whoever this thing looks like is dead, then you know all the words are a lie. What dead is dead."

The creature laughed. " You are in the wrong room for that comment. You truly don't know anything about Dean. " The creature narrowed his eyes at the hand touching Dean." And if you want to keep that hand, you'll stop touching Dean this moment."

Cole laughed. "Come and try, creature. I've gone against your kind before and survived. Whatever you are, I will survive." Cole gripped Dean tighter, proving his point. Dean was about to speak as he was not pleased at being talked about like he wasn't there nor about being used to prove a point when the creature laughed. That laughter sent shivers down his entire body as it was so familiar. Dean was struck mute as memories flooded his mind of Gabriel's laughter.

"I assure you, mortal, that you have never gone against my 'kind' before as you are still alive. Release him. Now. I went against my own family to insure his protection. What I will do to you will pale in comparison."

"Dean, snap out of it. Listen to him and know he is not this.. Gabriel. Would Gabriel say any of this?"

The problem was that the creature had not said anything Gabriel would not say. Dean hated to admit it but Gabriel had always been possessive of him, even back when Dean had thought he was just a Trickster, just Loki. Dean had stopped sleeping with others within three months of sleeping with Gabriel as Gabriel had made it plan that he would not share. Dean had pretended so Sam never found out but save for Anna up until Lisa after Gabriel death, Dean hadn't been with anyone else for years. It had been Gabriel. So if it was Gabe then he was acting as he was suppose to after discovering Dean with a lover. And id didn't help that Dean truly wanted,...no yearned for the creature to be Gabriel. Dean had admitted to loving Gabe after the whole Tv land crap and had then lost him only a few months later. To have him back...To be with him before the Mark destroyed him.. Dean would give anything for that to be true.

"Dean. "Dean looked up at the soft, almost gentle voice and looked at the thing wearing Gabriel's form. "I don;t know how to convince you that I am me. As your right, anything I could say about our time together I could be getting out of your mind.. But I am Gabriel and I am your lover."

Dean didn't know what the Hell to do and he wished that Sam was here or Cas or someone else that actually knew Gabriel. Cole was useless as he had never known Gabriel and him being here was only making the situation more complicated. Gabriel or the thing that looked like Gabriel would not like his lover being here and Dean.. Dean just wanted to know what to feel. Should he be happy that the one person that he had ever loved more than anything else in this world was now alive or should he be filled with rage over the fact that someone had dared to take Gabriel's form to get to him. It really didn't help that his being as a whole wanted to believe it as he wanted to be with Gabriel before...before. That didn't help make Dean decide but then Dean had an idea.

"Just.. stay here." Dean rushed out of the room and went to the Impala and opened the trunk and after some digging Dean found the small chest. Dean pulled out the key that he always carried with him and opened it. Inside was only two things, a bracelet that Gabriel had given with multiple symbols on it and a sword. Dean briefly touched the bracelet and then grabbed the sword and walked back into the motel room. Instantly the sword began to almost vibrate in his hand and Dean gasped while the thing...while Gabriel smiled. Dean opened his hand and the sword flew out of it and Gabriel caught it.

"Believe I'm me now."

"Yes.. and I really hope I'm right as otherwise I just lost one of the most powerful weapons in the universe." Dean then moved to Gabriel's side and looked at him. Gabriel smirked and then his wings were flaring up behind him. Dean knew that Cole was just seeing the shadows but Dean could see them perfectly and they were just as perfect as Dean remembered. "Gabe...If you have been alive this entire time, I really will kill you."

"Nope...Father brought me back a day ago and I came right here." Gabriel grabbed Dean and kissed him, after a moment of pause Dean returned it. Pleased beyond anything to have Gabriel returned to him. And when Gabriel gripped his arms, one hand right over the handprint Cas had left so long ago Dean shivered as Gabriel Grace caressed the little bit of Cas Grace inside of him. Causing him to feel something that he had not felt in so many years. Since gGabe died as Cas always respected Dean's space once he understood personal space, so he had never touched the handprint even though it was his Grace inside of Dean. Gabe had always touched it to gain a reaction. Mostly during sex.

Dean turned when he heard wings and was unsusprised to see Cas, a Cas who immedately moved to attack when he saw Gabriel and saw how he was gripping Dean, immediately taking it for an attack.

"Cas, don't. Its really Gabe."

"Dean, I was fooled to by Metarton but you know that Gabriel is dead. No matter how much we wish otherwise, Gabriel is dead and this is an impostor posing as my brother to gain your trust and for that you will pay creature. Release Dean immediately or be smited."

Dean expected Gabriel to have some sort of witty and comment but Dean saw Gabriel was looking at Cas with an agonized expression.

"What happened to you, brother?" Dean winced, realizing that he was seeing the fact that Cas was in essence dying thanks to Metraton taking his Grace and Cas then stealing someone elses Grace. Dean wished to spare Gabriel of that knowledge but couldn't. He would deal with that later, first was to prevent Cas from attacking Gabriel and getting hurt, as every time Cas went against an Archangel he ended up dying. Save when he had Purgatories souls in him.

"Cas, it really is Gabriel. He proved it to me and...Gabe, prove it to him."

Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation but as he had no desire to fight Castiel, he reached out to his brother with his Grace. To Dean it just looked like Gabe was staring at Cas until Cas gasped and stared wide eyes at Gabriel and Dean realized they were doing something angelic. After a moment Cas smiled.

"Brother." Dean watched as Cas hugged a surprised Gabriel and smiled at them both. Gabriel was back and Cas was happy to have a brother returned to him. Dean moved over to them and was unsurprised to be pulled into their hug and he allowed it. Happy to be a part of it. They were his family, the only family he had left save for Sam and he would do anything to keep this moment forever. Even allowing mushy chick flick stuff. Gabriel was back and nothing would ruin the moment. Though...Dean realized what day it was and laughed. Both Gabe and Cas looked at him, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Only you, Gabe would be brought back on April Fool's day."

Gabriel laughed. " The greatest trick of all, the once dead Archangel coming back to life and surprising his l.. manly love with tricks."

Dean smacked the back of Gabriel's head but was smiling all the same. Dean pulled Gabriel in for a kiss was holing onto Cas as he didn't want the hug to end. Dean pulled away a little to speak basically into Gabriel's mouth. " Happy April Fool's Day, Gabriel."


End file.
